The Hybrid I Love
by Closed Account 11212
Summary: They all looked at her and her eyes where glowing a bright red, but they kept changing color. The vampires, Yuki and myself stood in front of Emily, protecting her. But what shocked us the most was that Emily wasn't in her spot behind us, in stead it was a white wolf. ZeroXOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Hybrid I Love**

**My first Vampire Knight story, please be nice.**

**Emily's P.O.V**

I sighed as I looked at the school my adoptive parents are sending me too. I glared and Cross Academy, not wanting to be here. No one cares about me anymore. My real parents dumped me on a strangers door step. All I know is that my name is Emily. I picked up my bags and slowly walked to the gates deep in thought. _Why did they send me here? They said that they didn't want me, so they where going to send me to a Boarding School._ What did I do wrong? I really didn't know. I was brought out of my thoughts when I walked into someone.  
I looked up and saw that I walked into a guy. He had silver hair and sliver eyes. He was wearing a black uniform. I stepped back, not saying anything, and he just glared. _Wow, he seems really nice._ It was then I noticed a girl with reddish-brown eyes and short brown hair. She was also wearing a black uniform and had a arm badge.

"Hey! You're the new student Emily?" The girl asked with a smile. I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm Yuki Cross." The girl said, introducing herself. I looked at her with a slight smiled.

"As you already know, I'm Emily." I smiled slightly. Yuki elbowed the guy beside her and he gave an annoyed grunt. He turned towards me, not even caring to even look at me  
''I'm Zero Kiryu." That's all he said.

It was quite for a while and they Yuki broke the silence.

"Emily! Let's take you to the headmaster's office, so you can get your uniform and everything." Yuki said grabbing my things and throwing them to Zero. Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the headmaster's office. I looked over my shoulder to see Zero fallowing us with my two bags in both hands. I almost tripped when Yuki yanked my arm when she sharply turned left. She then stopped all of a sudden a I crashed into her back. She smacked the door with her face, and I face planted the floor. I heard a chuckle and see Zero almost laughing. I glare and slowly stand up. Yuki is just getting up when the doors open and since she was leaning against the door she fell on a guy. I guess that's the head master.

''Yuki! Are you okay?" He asked worryingly. I grabbed my bags from Zero and stood away from everyone. Yuji nodded her head.

''Yeah, just hit the door." Yuki said then smiled. "We brought Emily." That got the headmaster's attention. He looked at me and smiled, and then he tried to...ugh, hug me? I dogged out of the way.

''Please don't touch me. I don't know you. let alone trust you." I said politely. I was really shy. The headmaster smiled and nodded.

''I understand. Well Miss Emily let's get you everything you need. Oh and you can call me Headmaster Kaine." He said and went into his office, I fallowed so did Yuki and Zero. Once I was seated, a uniform was handed to me.

'' Go put this on, then we can tell you the rules and Yuki and Zero will show you around." Headmaster Kaine told me. I nodded and Yuki showed me a bathroom to change at. after she left and I locked the door, I stripped my cloths and but the uniform on. I looked at my reflection and I didn't look back. My hair and eyes went along with black. I folded my cloths and then put them in a bag of mine.

I opened the door to see Yuki waiting. When she saw me she smiled. "Emily-Chan let's go! Their waiting." Yuki said and pulled me back to the headmaster's office. Once I was seated, Kaine began to tell me the rules.

''No going out after dark, only Guardian's can and that's Yuki and Zero. No fighting at all, and have a good time. Oh and you can never leave past those front gates without permission." Kaine said. I nodded and stood up with Yuki. Zero was asleep so Yuki woke him up.

''Come on Emily, let's show you around." Yuki said and I simply nodded. Zero really didn't do anything it was really all Yuki. Yuki showed me each hallway, class room, and room. She named everything like it was the back of her hand. When she took me to my dorm Zero left.

"This is where you'll be staying. Class starts at 8'o clock sharp. I'll get you in the morning. Night Emily." Yuki left after. I went inside and threw my bags down. I laid on the bed and fell asleep right away. My birthday was in three weeks. Great.

**(A/n) Please review and tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Class

**Emily's P.O.V  
**  
I looked outside my window of my dorm waiting for Yuki. I had this dorm all to myself. I've been up since 4:00 in the morning. Why? Well the answer is obvious. I had an other strange dream. I've been having more of these dreams recently. The dreams always had a woman with black hair and black eyes. She told me everything was going to be okay. But my dreams feel so real, like last nights.

_***Dream***_

_**" Sakura! Leave the child behind!" A male's voice echoed in my dream. I heard a strangled cry, the cry of lost. What did she lose?**__****_

_** "Hiro! She's just a baby!" The woman, Sakura, I think, yelled. For some reason I felt like I was being put down on the ground gently, but in the dream it was really a little girl putting a baby down on the doorstep.**_

"Kimi! Leave your sister now!" The male, Hiro, scolded the child.___**The baby opened her eyes and I gasped because those were **_**my **_**eyes.**_

"Emily, you're safe for now. I promise I'll be back for you soon." The girl said. The baby looked up at the older sibling, and cried. The sister had tears in her eyes but rang the door bell and ran off. Her words whispered in the wind.

"Don't worry Emi, I'll protect you."

_***End of Dream***_

I woke up because when that door opened in my dream, my parents stood in the door way. I was confused right now, and I can't shake the feeling that I knew that girl in some way. Kimi was her name. I still had what she looked like stuck in my head. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I slowly walked over and open the door, only to reveal a hyper Yuki and a calm Zero.

**Zero's P.O.V**

Yuki made me come and help her get the new girl, Emily, to class. I didn't trust her at all, only because she has this weird scent, but for right now I'll ignore it. As Yuki knocked on Emily's dorm, Yuki looked at me.

"Be nice Zero." Yuki warned when Emily appeared. She looked very distant, sad, and deep in thought.

"Hello Emily." Yuki said waving a hand in front of Emily's face. Emily blinked and looked at us.

"Oh, ugh, sorry. Hello Yuki, Zero." Emily said with a forced smile. What act is she trying to play? Cause right now she's doing a terrible job at it.

''You okay Emily?" Yuki asked. I looked at Emily. Emily took a deep breath in.

" I'm fine. Let's get to class now, okay?" Emily said and walked to the classroom. Yuki and I fallowed. Yuki asking what was wrong but getting no answer. Yesterday Emily seemed upset but today it seems like something disturbed her. The Night Class maybe? Nah, she wasn't outside. As we entered the class, the teacher made me and Yuki sit at our seat, while he made Emily introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Emily." Emily said quietly, the teacher eyed her.

"Emily, please say your last name." Emily shifted nervously.

"I don't have a last name; I was adopted by the Bow family." Emily said. Well isn't this interesting, I just learned something new. Yuki was listening to.

"Emily, on the papers your parents sent to the headmaster, it has your last name. Suzuki." The teacher said softly. My eyes widen, Suzuki is a family of purebloods, but Emily isn't a pureblood, she isn't even a vampire. Emily's eyes widen at this new information.

"Take a seat Emily." The teacher said. Emily did as told. I knew one thing for sure; I was going to find out who Emily is. I want Yuki to be safe, and if I have to taste Emily's blood to make sure she's human, then I will.

**(A/n) Please review. Thank you to those who reviewed, favorite, and fallowed. It means a lot. I only own Emily and Kimi.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire Bite

**Chapter 3: Vampire Bite**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

After class was over, Emily stood up.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm and do homework." Emily said with a smile.

"Who's your room-mate?" I asked. Emily looked at me, shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't have one." She replied simply. Emily seemed troubled. _Why?_

"You okay Emily?" I asked worried for my friend. Emily was quite as she got her books and stuff.

'' Nothing, just...thinking." Emily said putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Zero glared at the back of her head.

"Thinking about what?" Zero asked a little harsh. Emily glared at Zero.

"None of your business." And with that Emily left. I looked at Zero.

"Emily seems sad doesn't she?" I asked Zero. He nodded, not really caring.

''Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Zero looked out the widow and sighed in annoyance.  
"The sun is setting Yuki." Zero said leaving me behind. I rushed after Zero to the front of the Moon Dorms. Once we got there, we tried to calm down the girls down, but had no such luck. For some reason today, they seemed more energetic. They got quite when Zero yelled. Then the gates open to reveal the Night Class. Kaname came over to me and Zero glared at him.

''Hello Yuki." Kaname said calmly. I blushed for some reason,

" Hello Kaname-Sama." I was able to say before Zero interrupted.

'' Kuran, don't you have a class to be getting to?" Zero asked bitterly. Kaname smiled, taunting Zero.

'' I see, I do have class to get to. Good-bye for now, Yuki." Kaname said and left with the rest of the night class. I sighed and turned to Zero.

"Now we patrol?" I asked. Zero nodded, agreeing.

**~ Patrolling~**

We've been patrolling for two hours. Nothing out of the normal. No fan girls, no vampires, and every day class student was asleep. It was quiet and peaceful, until a loud crash of breaking glass echoed in the halls from the girls dorm. Zero's eyes widen slightly and he ran at a inhuman speed toward the crash. Zero was a level D vampire. If blood was in the air, he lost his control. Last time he feed was a week and a half ago. I ran as fast as I could to the crash.

**Emily's P.O.V**

Once I got to the dorm, I did my homework. It was getting late when I heard screaming. I looked out the window and rolled my eyes. Fan girls. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes humming a song.

_Sotto nagareru shiroi Kawaita kumo ga tooru Haiiro na watashi wa Tada chitte kieteiku no_

Miteta

Hoshi wo atsumete Tsukuru suna no oshiro ni Watashi no sasayaka na inori Koborete ochiru sono ashimoto wo _  
__  
Machibusete nami ga semaru_

A world of darkness... A world of silence...

Kie kakaru inori Kaze ni aorare nagara Soredemo tomori tsuzukete Watashi ga ikudomo motsure nagara Kieyuku te deru Tsukuru suna no oshiro wo machibusete nami ga semaru Aa anata e  


I slowly fell asleep after that, but woke up in the middle of the night having to use the restroom. I sat up on my bed and looked around. My room was pitch black, the only light was the moonlight that came from the window. My uniform felt uncomfortable, because I slept in it. Real quickly I stripped down my uniform and put on a black lacy gown.

I slowly go to my door and open it. In the hallway it's dark. _Strange._ But I knew the restroom was down the hall, so I felt my way on the wall. On the way there I tripped over something, falling to the ground. I heard a crash, and had a sharp pain on my right hand. I hissed in pain and stood up. I ran to the door down the hall, opened it, and turned the light on. Luckily it was the restroom. I closed the door, ran to the sink, and turned the water on. My hand was bleeding, a glass shard stuck in my hand. I pulled it out, and blood gushed out. I put my hand under the sink, watching the water turn red. I looked up and gasp. Zero was behind me, eyes red. _What. The. ****._

The next thing I know I was facing Zero. He had my bleeding hand and raised it up to his mouth. To my horror, he licked the blood up. I caught a glimps of fangs. That's when I freaked out. I slapped him with my left hand then pushed him away enough for me to escape. I ran out of the restroom into the hallway. Arms wrapped around my waist, and held me close.

" Emily, don't run." Zero whispered in a predatory voice that sent chills down my spine. I shivered as he moved my hair aside and licked my neck. My eyes widen and I let out a little yelp when my neck is pierced by his teeth. _Fangs. _His hand muffled my screams and he sucked my blood.

_**"Fight against him." **_ A voice in my head ordered, and I did. I struggled against Zero, elbowing him. He grunted once, but only held me closer and tighter. The lights came on and I see a Yuki and a guy that looks like her.

"Zero! Emily!' Yuki yelled. Wow, I'm surprised no one has woken up, they all are deep sleepers. Zero pulls back, and looks at me. His eyes are back to purple, and are filled with horror. I see my blood on his mouth, and he wipes it away. I felt me knees buckled, and he felt it to. He picked me up bridle style, my head on his chest, the world fuzzy.

''Look at what you did Kiryu. Feeding off the innocent." The guy in white said. Then he looked at me.

"How do you feel? I'm Kaname Kuran." Zero glared at the guy and held me closer. I felt confused.

"I'm Emily...Suzuki." Then the world went black.

**(A/n) Sorry I took so long to update. Review. Please **


End file.
